


Until My Last Breath

by i_write_and_i_know_things



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BB-8 - Freeform, Buckle up people, Character Death, Evil Wins, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heartbreaking, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren/Rey - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Finn, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Sad Ending, Tears, This is a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_and_i_know_things/pseuds/i_write_and_i_know_things
Summary: The Force Bond connected at the wrong time, at the wrong moment. No amount of pleading could earn Rey or Kylo Ren their lives back. And now, they were being hunted down as targets, needing to flee from the First Order at every given opportunity.Until they couldn't run anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey gritted her teeth as she was pushed down into the thick mud, her hands trembling beneath the weight of the heavy, spark-ignited spear of a Knight of Ren. Her muscles were crying for mercy, growing weak from straining. She was ready to give out, and her vision was slowly beginning to blur.

She tried to focus, to call The Force to her aid, but whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was darkness. She felt it had left her completely, no matter how hard she willed it to answer her.

Feeling her feet falter and buckle beneath her, Rey was sharply thrown against the ground, her staff hitting her head. Light flashed in front of her eyes, and she barely dodged the spear as it cracked down next to her head. Rey let out a shaky breath as she felt the heat burn her cheek.

Resisting the urge to collapse, she grabbed her staff and swung herself up onto her feet. Taking her chances, she blindly swung at the Knight, managing to nail him in the jaw. Swinging again while he was stunned, she struck another blow at his head, sending him flying across the field. The Knight fell to the ground and lay motionless between a pile of rocks.

Rey’s head was pounding, the clang of metal against metal still ringing in her ears. She faltered, grabbing the side of her head with pain. Exchanging her dented staff for the spear she began stumbling away, trying to focus on what’s ahead of her. 

Everything was suddenly making her sick. The smell in the air burned her nostrils and made her eyes water. With every step she felt like she was walking through a burning field of death; she didn’t bother looking down at the bodies she was stepping over for fear of vomiting on the spot.

Rey stopped behind a broken Starfighter ship, sliding down it and breathing heavily.

The First Order had found their base. Their unarmed, unguarded, weak base. With more than two thirds of the entire Resistance already wiped out, there was nothing they could do to keep them away. They were left with broken weapons, no fortresses, and no fuel to escape. It was the perfect death trap.

It was General Hux who first found out. The Force happened to connect at the wrong time, at the wrong moment. He saw her; and once he saw her, he knew. He knew about the Force Bond, about her and Ren, and he knew. Kylo had threatened, pleaded,  _ begged  _ even for Hux to spare his and Rey’s lives, but with the entire First Order rallying behind him, Kylo stood no chance. General Hux sentenced him to death and Rey hasn’t heard from him since.

The last time she saw him was right before the Stormtroopers took him away. Rey remembered the fear in his eyes when he looked at her, something she never expected to graze his face. She remembered the way he used The Force to slam the surrounding Troopers against the walls, knocking them all unconscious and leaving them motionless on the ground. The way he ran up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. The way their eyes met, desperate and pained when one saw the other becoming more and more transparent by the second. 

_ Don’t let me lose you to them. _

His whisper brushed Rey’s ears and he was gone.

Rey blinked away the tears creeping at the corners of her eyes and shook her head, erasing the memory. She breathed in shakily and pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose. Grabbing the spear and testing its weight, she ignited it and stood up, walking around the broken ship. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was burning and the sky was choked with red smoke. Bullets were flying by Rey’s ears, coming from Resistance and First Order weapons. Almost immediately Rey felt the wind from a bullet of a Stormtrooper gun fly by her side. She whipped around to face her attacker and barely managed to deflect another shot. Rey raised her spear above her head, ready to swing but stopped herself once she realized who it was.

“Finn, don’t shoot, it’s me!” She yelled out, dropping her spear to the ground and lowering her scarf beneath her nose.

With his weapon still raised, Finn stepped forward skeptically, looking Rey up and down. Letting out a small sigh of relief he lowered his shooter and ran up to her, engulfing her in a protective hug. Rey returned the gesture.

“I couldn’t recognize you, I’m so sorry,” Finn began once he pulled away from Rey. “Everyone looks the same and we’re running low on our side, so anyone to me at this point is from the Order.”

“We were going to be outnumbered anyway,” Rey said. “There’s no wa-”

“No. No, Rey, I will not allow you to think like that. Even though all the odds are on their side, we must still fight, because if we don’t, then that’s a worse defeat than dying at the hands of them. You must. Keep. Hope.”

Rey blinked at him and nodded slowly. She had lost that hope long ago, but after seeing the determination in Finn’s eyes she didn’t want to let him know.

“Then we fight.” Rey said, grabbing her spear from the ground and swinging it up in front of Finn’s face, blocking a bullet from hitting him. He stepped back in shock before cocking his own weapon and pressing his back against Reys.

Soon more Stormtroopers began circling them, firing but thankfully missing only by centimeters. Rey used her spear to block them while Finn aimed at their shooters, blowing them up with his own bullets. Stormtroopers were falling to the ground around them and Rey couldn’t help but feel the satisfaction rise in her chest whenever she hit a laser back into the chest of a Trooper. 

The pair was breathing heavily, and sweat was dripping down both of their necks from exhaustion, but neither had enough fear to stop. They continued in rhythm as more bullets flew past.

Suddenly a jolt of bright yellow light caught Rey’s attention, and she turned and gasped.

The bullet was heading straight at her and Finn. It was too big to deflect with the spear, and Rey didn’t have much time to react.

“Look out!” She yelled. Finn spun around and dropped to the ground, pulling Rey down to her knees with him. Not knowing what to do, Rey lifted her arm and closed her eyes, hoping the hit would end quickly.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw it hanging above her in the air, suspended by The Force. She opened her mouth in shock, staring at it. 

_ It answered... _

Below her Finn was still clutching to her waist. Taking her chances, Rey brought her arm back and swung it with full force at the nearest group of Stormtroopers, watching as the beam collided with the ground and blew up everything around it. The crash was powerful enough to shake the whole ground, and Rey lifted her arm up to block the flying dirt from hitting her face. Finn let out a small laugh of disbelief next to her, trailing his gaze across the gaping chasm in the ground.

“Guess the sides are even now.” He said as he stood up, helping Rey to her feet as well. Rey cracked a small smile before turning around to grab her spear.

She heard a grunt behind her and felt the ground shift beneath her. She looked up in surprise to find Finn laying on the ground, unconscious. She stepped closer and noticed a dirty footprint on the back of his jacket.

“What the he-”

Rey felt a pair of hands grab her by the shoulders and aggressively spin her around. Her spear was ripped from her grip and her scarf yanked down to her neck. The persons glove sliced open her lip, causing droplets of blood to fall into the dirt. Without warning her wrists were grabbed and held so tightly Rey thought she might pass out. Looking up with fury, she met the flaming eyes of General Hux. He bared his teeth at her with a disgusting grin plastered on his face.

“That’s her.” He said, stepping up to get a closer look at Rey’s face. Rey spit the blood on his face in anger, earning her a slap to the face by a Knight of Ren flanking General Hux. Wiping the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand, Hux grabbed Rey’s chin and pulled it down to his eye level. He whispered to Rey in a low and dangerous voice.

“I knew you’d be too smart to hide,” He started, his breath hot on Rey’s face. “That’s why I waited patiently. There’s only one other person who could deflect such a shot and destroy half the field with it.”

He paused, snapping her chin up.

“There was no way you could’ve hidden from me, Rey.”

General Hux turned to his Knights and barked an order at them.

“Gather up the remaining Resistance members and bring them to the center of the field.”

The Knights nodded and spread out, grabbing Resistance members and throwing them to the ground. General Hux glanced back at Rey.

“You’re going to die today. And I’m going to make them watch every moment.”

Rey’s eyes widened in fear but before she could say anything she was dragged away to the center of the field and thrown to the ground. She choked on the earth and rocks filling her mouth, biting back tears as she was kicked farther, feeling twigs scrape against her eyelids. She cried out as a rope was being tightened around her arms and legs, grinding harshly against her skin. 

With her head spinning Rey was yanked up by the hair and forced to look at the scene in front of her.

It was worse than Finn had told her. There were only nine Resistance members left. Each one looked exhausted, hair matted and clothes shredded and burned. Many of them were looking down in defeat, but others remained hopeful and glared with determination at the First Order members holding them back. She momentarily met eyes with Poe Dameron, filled with pain and grief. She couldn't bear to look at it anymore.

“Rebels, fighters, and my loyal men.” Hux began, sneering with satisfaction. “We gather you here for a special occasion.”

He points to Rey and begins circling her.

“Today, Rey will be ex-”

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud thud and the familiar crack of a lightsaber rang through the field. General Hux whipped around in anger, ready to confront whoever interrupted him. He was met with the sight of Stormtroopers and Knights laying on the ground, sliced and melted perfectly in half, the white plastics glowing red.

“Lay one hand on her and I’ll make your death slow and miserable.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren stood above the bodies, his lightsaber raised. Rey saw General Hux falter slightly before lifting his hands up in mock innocence, backing away. His eyes gave him away; Rey saw true fear in them.

“Well Ren, I wasn’t the one that was going to execute her in the first place. I was going to get one of your Knights to do it, but seeing as you roasted all of them in another one of your tantrums, I guess I’ll have to-”

Hux abruptly dodged to the side as Kylo charged and struck down his lightsaber, burning a hole into the ground. His strike was so intense the saber flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away, sizzling the dirt. Hux fell to the ground and cursed, gritting his teeth together in pain for the saber had grazed his leg. 

The Generals face contorted as he was grabbed by the neck by an invisible hand and thrown into the air, crashing against the ground as he fell. Behind the two men dozens of Stormtroopers were running in, weapons in hand and prepared to shoot.

“Behind you!” Rey yelled to Kylo, trying to get his attention. She strained beneath the ropes and tried calling The Force to her but it wasn’t answering again. Rey cursed under her breath and looked back up to watch Kylo block a shot from a Stormtrooper, sending it back full speed through a line of Troopers. Each one fell to the ground lifelessly, but more replaced them. They were shooting left and right, closing in on Ren. He was struggling to keep up, losing control over the bullets and messily ricocheting them back. He ducked down and tried to escape and grab his lightsaber but was kicked into the ground.

“NO!” Rey cried out, trying to move forward to get to him. He looked up at her and stumbled across the field, taking her into his arms and pulling her into his chest. Rey’s chest convulsed and she let out a cry of pain, to which Kylo pulled her closer. 

“Why did you do this, why did you come you’ll… you’ll die, Hux will… he’ll…” Rey started, her voice breaking more with each word until she was whispering from the pain stinging her heart. The tears began running down her face, soaking Kylo’s collar with them.

“I’m not afraid to die for you.” Kylo said, bringing his hand up to stroke the back of her head. “I will not allow your life to be taken by these bastards.”

His words made Rey cry harder, and she pressed her cheek against his shoulder, feeling the tears run down quicker. Opening her eyes slightly and allowing a sob escape her lips, she saw General Hux slowly getting up from the ground. He brought his hand to his head, rubbing the back of it tenderly and groaning in pain. He lifted himself from the ground and stopped on one knee, coughing up droplets of blood. Without looking up he reached for the lightsaber and took it in his hands, examining it. He raised his gaze and hungrily looked at the pair in front of him, wiping blood from his mouth. Stumbling to get up onto his feet, he ignited the saber and began dragging himself towards them.

“I hope you don’t mind me interrupting your ‘moment’, Ren, but I think I like this weapon better than what I had prepared for Rey.”

He swung it in their direction and Rey felt the heat hit her cheek.

“Kill me instead.” Kylo said without hesitation, loosening his grip on Rey to look behind him at Hux. Rey instinctively leaned forward, the panic rising in her chest at what she was hearing.

“No, please, you can’t do this,” She pleaded, gasping between her sobs. She was trying to grasp his gaze with her own eyes, but they were turned away, glaring fiercely at Hux.

The General looked at him in surprise, momentarily lowering the saber below his waist. He looked puzzled, shaking his head. He let out a grunt and gripped the saber tightly, lifting it back up with aggressive strength, having made his final decision. His eyes grew hard and raw with rage.

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

Rey screamed. She screamed while her head pounded, while her pulse began to give out, while her lungs were crying with grief. She screamed with every last bit of strength she had left in her, protesting what was about to happen.

“NO, YOU CAN’T DO THIS, DON’T LEAVE M-” She wailed, but was soon drowned out by a pair of lips gently pressing themselves against hers. It was soft but desperate; desperate to remember, to never forget. She kissed back, tasting the salty tears fall between her and Kylo’s cheeks. She let out another sob but was pulled close by protective arms. She pressed her body against his, taking in every detail of this moment she knew she would never experience again. She took in the way he held her, the way he looked, the way he poured his heart between their locked lips…

She barely felt the scorching pain in her side, and how it began to kill her.

Kylo pulled back from the kiss in shock, feeling the fear paralyze his body.

Instead of striking him, Hux stepped to the side and thrust the lightsaber into Rey’s torso. Rey’s head rolled back and she contorted under the pain, biting her tongue to stop from screaming. Kylo frantically grasped at Rey’s falling body, cradling it tightly and hushing Rey. He pressed his hand to her torso, trying to stop the bleeding, but the thick red liquid only seeped through his fingers and stained the ground. For the first time, he felt tears creep at his eyes.

Around him Resistance fighters were silent, and only Kylo’s sobs could be heard in the field. He gripped Rey tighter when he felt her go limp, but deep down he knew it was no use. 

She was dead.

He sat there, numb, listening as General Hux chuckled behind him.

And then he felt the burning pain in his own side.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, I know, this was kind of intense. But you made it through, and if you need a complementary tissue I will be supplying them in the comments. I actually wrote this fic about a year ago and just recently dug it up and decided to re-write it (because my writing last year was just...YIKES). So this is a better, glowed up version of the original. 
> 
> I also originally meant for this to be a one shot, but after looking at that word count I decided to split it up into three chapters instead; to me it seemed a bit more manageable and organized :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave some comments and Kudos if you did <3 I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
> (As per usual my super quick disclaimer that these characters belong to Disney and not me)


End file.
